poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Standing Up for What's Right Transcript
Here is the transcript of Standing Up for What's Right A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids Standing Up for What's Right The short begins at, ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Elena Worthington: ???,.??? Lady Palutena: ???,.??? Elena Worthington: ???,.??? Alice Diaz: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? ???,.??? Elena Worthington: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Clank: ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? ???,.??? Pinkie Pie: Whatcha doing? Ratchet: (screams) Pinkie Pie: (screams) Yourself, ???,.??? Ratchet: Pinkie! ???,.??? Pinkie Pie: Oooh! ???,.??? Clank: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Gmerl: I think we're good. We finally lost them. Altogether: (sighs) Emerl: That's a relief. Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Blitz Frontier: ???,.??? Meelo: Unhand me! Callie Jones: Hey! Sammy Booster: Meelo, what is the matter with you? Meelo: I had everything under control. Rika Harrington: Yes, I'm sure your face was about to bruise the heck out of Crogg's fist. but-- Meelo: I can take care of myself! ???,.??? Sandra Sinclair: Is that racers i hear? ???,.??? Sandra Sinclair: Yoo hoo! ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: Sandra? ???,.??? Sandra Sinclair: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Sandra Sinclair: Just some B-roll for the special. We'll do the interviews later and... ???,.??? Sandra Sinclair: Did no one tell you? Robbie Diaz: Well, uh.... Meelo: No, so you can take that camera and... Rika Harrington: Please, continue filming. Sammy Booster: And let us know if there's anything else you need. Sandra Sinclair: Just pretend that we're not here, we want gritty realism, Nothing plastic. Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? ???,.??? Crogg: Huh? Sandra Sinclair: And now Crogg and Rex, score! Our viewers want to know, do you spend so much time together off the track? Rex: What can we say? Crogg: We're one big happy family. ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Sammy Booster: Phew. That was close. Meelo: Yeah. For him. Leon Aster: ???,.??? Kimmie Su: Wait, Leon, I'll handle this. ???,.??? Kimmie Su: I'm sure you could take Crogg on, Meelo. But's it's not worth the suspension. just let it go. please. ???,.??? Meelo: (sighs) ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Blitz Frontier: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Callie Jones: Thanks, Rob, (to Blitz) ???,.??? Blitz Frontier: ???,.??? (to Meelo) ???,.??? ???,.??? Meelo: Fine. let's go. ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Ratchet: Okay. Back to business. ???,.??? Meelo: Is there anything to eat? Vegeta: Argh! ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Meelo: I'm just trying to help! and why am i even bothering? I don't even want to be here! Vegeta: Well, there's the door! ???,.??? Goku: Vegeta. ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? ???,.??? Meelo: You think they're talking about me? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? ???,.??? Sammy Booster: Nah. Rika Harrington: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Ben: So i said, If you ever talk to me like that again, we're through. Teens: Whoa! Sally: She really said that? Frank: What else did she say? Ben: You know my mom, She send me to my room. ???,.??? ???,.??? Sammy Booster: Meelo. you missed lunch. ???,.??? ---- Back at the smoothie bar, ???,.??? Blitz Frontier: ???,.??? Leon Aster: Are you trying to get yourself killed? Meelo: I told you, I had this under control. Crogg wants to settle this. So do i. Sammy Booster: So, you're going to fight? Him? ???,.??? Meelo: You don't run from bullies, Sammy, once you do, You'll never stop running. ???,.??? Butch: And i told him, Who do you think i am? A boy scout? Everyone: (laughs) Meelo: Hey, Crogg. ???,.??? Meelo: Looking for me? Crogg: (growls) ???,.??? Meanwhile, ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Rika Harrington: So, we're letting Meelo just do this? Kimmie Su: ???,.??? Leon Aster: It's a guy thing. ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Blitz Frontier: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Dr. Eggman: I'd like to stay and chat, but... ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Pinkie Pie: ???,.??? Twilight Sparkle: ???,.??? Pinkie Pie: ???,.??? Twilight Sparkle: ???,.??? Yoshi: We're doomed! The train is moving on its own! Emerl: That's impossible, nobody's driving the train. ???,.??? Emerl: NOBODY'S DRIVING THE TRAIN! ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Meelo: (to Callie) And Callie, Despite your pathetic attempts to help me out, I, at least, appreciate the thought. No one's ever stood up for me before. Thank you. Callie Jones: That's what friends do, Meelo, They look out for each other, and you're welcome. Then, ???,.??? Meelo: I trust this will prove... useful. So, ???,.???